dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 18 (DBPR)
Dragon Ball PR Episode 18: The Hyperbolic Time Chamber! Episode Information Release Date January 17, 2020 Arc Demon Rebellion Arc (Episodes 17-56), Training Saga (Episodes 17-22) Date November 11, Age 792 Synopsis Opening (Bit by Bit I'm Falling Under Your Spell) Episode 18 begins with Vegeta and Trunks landing on the Kame House island and knocking the door, asking for Jodenku. Once Master Roshi brings Jodenku out to them, Trunks explains that the two of them are going to go stay in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for two days to make as much time of the week they have to train as possible. Not knowing what the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is, Vegeta says that he is going to explain it on the way there. Jodenku, interested in the idea, agrees to go along with them, and says goodbye to his dog before flying off with them to Dende's Lookout. The next half of the episode are scenes of the other Z-Fighters training, such as Goku, Gohan, and Goten sparring at 439 East District again, with Goku commenting on Gohan's fast progress. "Heh, you're already nearly as strong as me again!" Goku said, dodging a punch. "Alright, that should be enough for now, how about the three of us sit down and eat some lunch?" "Sounds good, I'm starving..." Goten replied as the three of them dropped down and walked back into the house. Chi-Chi then commented on how both of her sons are just like their father, in both a positive and negative way. They began eating tons of rice and chicken, talking about how it has been years since they faced a real threat. Chi-Chi talks about how she was enjoying the time of peace, but Goten seems excited to finally test out his newly gained strength against a new opponent. Goku ensures that everyone on Earth will be just fine, but he's uncertain how big of a threat the rifts could be to the universe, and that the Kais are working on figuring out what's causing the rifts to appear. The last scene of the episode is Vegeta, Trunks and Jodenku, finally arriving on Dende's Lookout. "So, you're telling me one second inside the chamber is six minutes in real time? Man, I'm gonna look like Abraham Lincoln once we finish!" Jodenku said as they approached Dende and Mr. Popo. Dende then accepted their request to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for two Earth days. They are then fitted into their own armors, similar to the old Hyperbolic Time Chamber armor, but with a black undersuit as a replacement for the blue one. After they get into their armor, Mr. Popo explains that they had just refilled the food supply to last someone five years, so the three Saiyans should be alright for two years, and to ring the bell whenever they needed anything. The Saiyans then walked into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, with Jodenku being amazed by it. "Wow.... I know you said it was infinite, but I didn't really expect it to look like this! It's a lot hotter in here, and I feel a little heavier too.." Jodenku looked around the Hyperbolic Time Chamber as he began to change into the new Hyperbolic Time Chamber armor. "The gravity in here is 10x higher than it is on the surface of Earth. This is a separate dimension from the planet, so you'll be in here for two years straight. You'll get used to it." Vegeta commented, finishing putting on his armor. "Two years...in this place? Man, this is gonna be crazy..." Jodenku replied, with the episode ending with the three Saiyans observing the place, such as the bedrooms, the kitchen, the bathrooms, and the entertainment area with tons of consoles, pools, and stuff such as pool tables and tennis rackets. Closing (Fireworks) (Next Episode) Episode 19: The Final Super Saiyan!